The lever revealed in subsequently published DE 102010011828.1 is considered to be the closest prior art. It is noticeable that the axle has to be acted upon in a complicated manner via external means in order to be displaced. In association therewith, the abovementioned lever requires a relatively large amount of construction space laterally, and, at least in the switching state shown in FIG. 5, an asymmetrical introduction of force occurs during the cam lift. It is also ascertained that the central region of the lever has a relatively large bulge because of the displaceable cam rollers positioned next to one another on the axle.
It is therefore the object of the invention to develop the lever of the type mentioned at the beginning to the effect that said lever no longer has the disadvantages described.